


underdogs with good intentions

by stefonzolesky



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: M/M, harold ramis exists in universe and egon doesn't like him, winston is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Winston suddenly feels like an intruder who should have been out the door a long, long time ago.





	underdogs with good intentions

Saving the world is a whole fucking  _ thing, _ apparently. 

Winston has never been anything but honest. He joined the Ghostbusters for the paycheck, and he was very up front about it. And while he had his own apartment, it just seemed more convenient to move in with them.

It’s not like they spend too much time there, anyway. There’s not much of a need for everyone to be at the firehouse, waiting for something interesting to happen.

That’s not to say they don’t. Ray definitely does, Winston finds, as he sits at a table and watches the other man hunched over and practically twiddling his thumbs waiting for something to do.

Egon is in the lab. Egon is always in the lab. And Peter is out… doing something that Peter would do, he guesses. While saving the world together does create some kind of friendly bond, Winston doesn’t think he’s been there long enough to know any of the guys all that well.

“Ray,” He says.

Ray’s head snaps up. “Huh?”

“I’m gonna head out.”

Ray gives a small nod in recognition, and Winston grabs his coat from the hanger by the door. He turns to give Ray another look, pity turning somewhere in his gut, when he sees that Egon has emerged from the lab and taken a seat on the couch next to Ray.

Too close to be comfortable, almost. Winston tries to stay quiet putting his coat on, tries to listen in on the conversation.

“Yeah, he just left,” Ray is telling Egon. He shifts a little and puts his legs on Egon’s lap. Egon tries to look annoyed, but only ends up seeming endeared. “Peter’s getting takeout.”

So  _ that’s _ where Peter went.

Egon says something that Winston can’t hear, and Ray laughs a full-bodied laugh.

Then, in one swift motion, Egon puts two fingers under Ray’s chin and kisses him on the lips. Ray almost melts.

Winston suddenly feels like an intruder who should have been out the door a long, long time ago. He tries to open and shut it as quietly as possible.

Good for them, he thinks. It’s not like it doesn’t make sense.

 

+

 

When Winston gets back to the firehouse, Egon and Peter are eating Chinese food at the table, and Ray is nowhere to be found.

“Do you mind if I scan your brain for a study?” Egon asks.

Peter considers it. He shrugs.

“Sure,” He says. “I mean, why not.”

Egon positively lights up. Winston feels just a little bit out of place.

 

+

 

As time passes, Winston starts to make more and more sense of where each of the Ghostbusters stands with each other. He doesn’t bring it up, but it doesn’t take him long to wonder why he never noticed that Ray and Egon were dating.

Like, for example, once when they were on a call, Egon fell down the stairs and Ray started crying until he got back up and promised that he was okay. Peter had made fun of both of them, calling them “a couple of lovebirds,” but Winston hadn’t thought much of it at the time.

Now, watching Ray play with Egon’s hair while they watch Amadeus, and Egon comments quietly on different aspects of the film.

Peter throws himself down next to them.

“Tom Hulce,” He says. “What a hottie. When he almost fucked that teenager in Animal House? Mwah. Love it.”

Egon doesn’t roll his eyes, but the sentiment is there. Winston leans back in his chair and decides that watching this scene play out is far more entertaining than Amadeus.

“He wasn’t gonna fuck her, Pete. Not after he found out that she was thirteen. It’s like you didn’t even watch the movie.” Ray says. He balls his fists up in Egon’s hair. “Egie, it’s almost like you took a shower in the last month.”

Egon elects to ignore that, instead addressing Peter. “Tom Hulce’s performance in this --” He gestures towards the TV. “It’s far better than Animal House. What intellect was in Animal House? That script was abysmal.”

“I have to disagree,” Ray says. Peter nods in agreement. “In fact -- Peter? Would you like to watch Animal House tonight?”

Peter’s eyes light up. “Absolutely, I would. And what are your thoughts on Tim Matheson?”

Ray has to think about it for a second. “Could get it. Better in Cheaper By the Dozen. Otter’s still smokin’, though.”

Peter nods. “Touché. I’m sure he’s getting laid left and right.”

“You guys are despicable,” Egon says. He leans back and lets Ray sink his fingers further into his hair.

“Funny you should say that,” Peter tells him. “Considering how much you love us.”

Egon scoffs. He lets his eyes fall shut. “I despise you in particular.”

Ray and Peter share a  _ look. _ Winston feels just out of frame.

 

+

 

It doesn’t take Winston very long at all to notice that he’s the odd man out. He feels it pretty much immediately. But he was raised right, so eventually he takes it upon himself to try and form a bond with the other guys.

It’s cold, and his gut says to make them hot chocolate, so he does. He brings it to Egon, in the lab, first. Because he always knows where Egon will be.

“Careful,” Egon warns, nose buried in some tiny metal machine that Winston knows would make his brain hurt if Egon tried to explain what it was.

Winston sets the mug of hot chocolate down on a nearby table. “It’ll get cold.”

“Are you trying to impress me?” Egon asks bluntly. Winston has gathered that he’s almost always direct when asking questions. “Because that’s not necessary.”

“I’m trying to be friendly,” Winston explains. “I mean, you guys are pretty close. I’m an outsider, I get it, but--”

“You’re a Ghostbuster,” Egon interrupts. “You’re part of the team.” He finally looks away from his machine. “...Thanks for the hot chocolate. Peter and Ray are upstairs watching Animal House.”

 

+

 

Winston approaches Peter and Ray carefully and quietly with the remaining two mugs of hot chocolate. He stands in the back of the room, listening in for an opportune time to offer it up.

“Man, I never realized just how hot Boon is,” Peter says. He leans his head on Ray’s shoulder.

Ray hums, nodding in agreement. “I bet he’s a great kisser.”

Peter sits up like he’s been shocked. “I bet I’m a better kisser than him. I’d bet you money that I’m a better kisser than him. It’s not like you’ve got any basis for comparison, though, unless you’ve kissed Peter Riegert and somehow forgot to tell me.”

Ray leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Peter’s lips.

“You’re a fine kisser, Pete,” He says. “Don’t get so worked up about it.”

Peter huffs, but he’s smiling. Winston feels his chest start to close up.

He forgets about the hot chocolate. He beelines for the door. He’s seen something that he doesn’t think he was supposed to see at all.

 

+

 

Watching the other three Ghostbusters interact is different, Winston thinks, now that he knows Ray is cheating on Egon with Peter.

Ray? Cheating? The idea never would have occurred to him. Sure, Ray has a whole lot of love to give, but he’s never seemed cruel like that.

And now, Winston is wrestling with a decision he has to make. Does he tell Egon that Ray is cheating on him? It doesn’t feel like his place, but isn’t he morally obligated? These guys are his friends. He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship, but seeing how oblivious Egon is to what’s happening… it just doesn’t seem fair.

He reads the paper while Egon is making coffee one morning, and fumes when Ray comes behind him, wrapping his arms around Egon’s waist.

“Ray,” Egon hisses through gritted teeth. He nods towards Winston, who is doing his best not to look at them.

“Relax,” Ray says. Winston glances up just in time to see Ray press a kiss to the back of Egon’s neck. “He figured it out weeks ago. You didn’t notice?”

A blush sets in Egon’s cheeks.

Winston decides that it isn’t fair.

“Shit,” He starts, and Egon turns to face him. “I try not to get in people’s business, but this just isn’t fair.”

Both Egon and Ray’s faces contort into pure confusion.

“Sorry?” Ray asks.

Winston sighs. He musters up all his confidence, looks Egon straight in the eyes, and says, “Egon, Ray’s cheating on you. With Venkman.”

And it feels good to get that off his chest, until the perplexed looks on both of their faces doesn’t fade. Neither of them get upset.

Then, Ray laughs. He laughs with his whole body, and he doubles over, and he wheezes and laughs some more, and then Egon is laughing too, and Winston is trying to figure out what exactly is so funny.

Peter rounds the counter, leaning against it across from Winston.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, so Winston doesn’t have to.

Ray pulls himself together eventually, wiping tears from his eyes. “Didn’t you hear?” He asks. Peter raises an eyebrow. “I’m cheating on Egon with you.”

Peter snorts. “Glad I know.”

Egon’s laughter has faded by now, but Ray is still shaking and wheezing, leaning against the counter for support.

“I  _ saw _ you two,” Winston says. He looks at Peter. “I saw him kiss you.”

“Oh,” Peter says. Winston can tell he’s trying not to laugh, too. “That’s cool. I mean, not really out of the ordinary. Considering that Ray is my boyfriend, I mean.”

“I don’t…” Winston blinks. His head hurts.

“Winston,” Egon finally says. “Nobody’s cheating on anybody. I appreciate the concern, though. Really.”

“I just came here to get some coffee,” Peter explains. “Dana wanted me to come over and help out with something.”

Egon looks down at his own coffee, which Peter steals within seconds.

“You’re welcome,” He says sarcastically.

“Thanks,” Peter mocks. He presses a quick kiss to Egon’s cheek. “Don’t have too much fun without me, okay?”

“I wouldn’t worry,” Egon says. “Ray has immobilized himself.” 

Ray wheezes again. “Winston thought… I was cheating.”

Winston watches Peter leave. His head is starting to hurt.

 

+

 

Late one Friday night, Winston sits drinking hot chocolate on the chair adjacent from the couch in front of the TV where Egon and Peter are sitting. Peter has his arm comfortably around Egon’s shoulders.

Winston feels like an idiot.

Then, Ray comes into the room with a bowl of popcorn and sets it down where it can be reached by any of the guys. He takes a look at the empty piece couch next to Peter and then decidedly squeezes himself between Peter and Egon.

“What are we watching? I wanna watch Caddyshack.”

“Caddyshack is for straight people,” Peter protests. “Besides. It’s Winston’s turn to pick.”

Winston blinks, startled, but he picks a movie.

The guys enjoy Airplane enough, and Winston finally feels like he’s in the loop. He thinks that being a Ghostbuster isn’t going to be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another 'verse that i'd be interested in expanding if anyone wanted to read more!


End file.
